Succsesful Jump!
by Alian Marvell
Summary: runo is a champion in ice skating but somthing is happening and she cant skate properly what happends when her coach tell she is paired with someone in a contest who is he? rated T just in case Danxruno ocxoc
1. you need to rest

The air was chilly. A blue haired girl tied in two pigtails with emerald eyes was skating in the ring. Her skates cutting perfect curves in its surface .Her navy blue which she always wears was flowing while she was skating. There were other skates in the ring but she was the best of them. She could hear them talking about them when she whirled by:

"That is Runo Misak . . . local skating star . . ."

". . . doing it all her life, since she was five . . ."

Runo leaned forward into a perfect spiral and the other skaters sigh

"Such buetiful lines "one of them said.

Runo was finding it hard to concentrate. She took a deep breath; it was the time for taking another jump. She knew her jumps were getting worse no matter how hard she tried. She stroked her way around the end of the rink and focused on her edges. Then Runo leaped . . . then a memory flashed through her mind. She twisted her ankle and came down too hard on the outside edge and then fell.

The spectators gasped

Runo, angry at herself got up, since the accident had happened she was afraid of doing jumps

" . . . . can't seem to land the double axel any more . . . " she heard one of the spectators say.

Runo blinked back tears. She couldn't hear them properly but she can tell that they were talking about her "_and they are right _"she thought _I never used to have any problem with the double axel. I shoul be doing the triple by now. Why is it going wrong?_

The air whistled past her as she picked up speed. _It's not that hard you have done it before, a thousands of times. You can do it again_

Runo prepared for the jump, She took a deep breath and jumped of the ice. But as soon her feet left her ground, she knew it wasn't right she couldn't hold her the position then suddenly her ankle twisted again and she fell down . . . again

She was angry at herself as she got up "runo are you ok?" her couch Amber asked her "you're still too tight you are tense she you jump you have to loosen when you" Runo sighed "those people are watching me all the time and talking about me I can't concentrate" Amber glanced over "they are always talking just ignore them"

"I can't "

"That's not the point Runo you are just too tired you look pale from the past few months you should rest" Amber said

"I am not tired"

"you are not go home and rest" Amber said she has been telling her this many times but Runo never listens

"how can I rest I have to practice to get better" Runo said

" Runo are you worried about something school, friends, homework, Amber raised her eyebow again "boyfriend"

Runo laughed "I don't have any boyfriend and never will"

Little did she knew she was wrong..

"but still I have to practice I don't have time for other stuff"

"That's the point you are trying to hard now go rest" Amber said

"But-" Runo said but was cut of by Amber "Runo"

"Ok ok I will" Runo said in defeat

She went to the lockers but suddenly a boy with chocolate brown hair and crimson eyes bumped her

"hey watch it" runo yelled

"sorry" the boy named Daniel Kuso dan for short yelled. He is dare devil and is always skating very fast and is not scared of it. He had started practicing for 2 years. _He will_ _never do it if he bumps into other people _Runo looked at him he was skating at full speed and was bumping against other people "idiot" she murmured

Runo was a stubborn and that is why she is good at ice skating. She is at the top 10. She will try and try until she will make it. And she has natural talent too. She is one of the best and has won many trophes in ice skating

Amber look at Dan and then at Runo any ides popped at her mind

_Now that will be interesting . . ._

**So how was it? Hate it love it tell me in the reviews **


	2. now the story takes a twist!

" how was it? " Runo's mother asked as Runo got to her car.

"Noting special" she said Amber was right she was right she really is tired

" did you did the double axel?"

Runo sigh and said "I don't want to talk about it"

Her mother looked at her. Since 6 months her attitude had changed she is not the same old Runo she used to be. She always used to be excited to skate but now she has changed. She used to be happy excited but now she barely laughs

When she reached home Runo ran upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Why is my life like this. Since the accident I am scared to do a double axel. I can do it I have been doing many times and I can do it again but still. . . . _

Tears started to form and roll down her cheek _no I never cry ice skaters don't cry. I shouldn't cry I have to be strong._

She heard the phone rang down stairs and her mother pick her up. Runo opened the door a bit to hear who is it:

" . . . hello Amber do you want to talk to Runo?. . . oh hmm I see. . . . . if it is best for her then I agree ok bye"

_What will she be talking about?_

"Hello Ru!" a pink head named Aliana Marvell (Alian for short) said. She had light pink hair held in two low pigtails and shocking pink eyes.

"Hi Al" Runo said Al was the nick she gave to Alian

"How was the skating?" Alian asked

"nothing special" Runo said " anyway how was Arts class?" Alian takes Arts class she is the best artist around and has won many trophies like Runo.

"it was AWESOME! and " and blush crept on her checks "I also met a boy his name was Kaniel Azami Kan for short he had red eyes and yellow with red and orange streaks he was so cute!"

" aww Al is finally likes someone!" Runo teased. Alian blush got even redder " I will same when you will like someone!" she teased back

"oh come on Al I don't have time for boys skating takes all the time" Runo

"your are wrong! I will prove you wrong someday" Alian said

" and that someday will be never" Runo giggled

"hey" Alian yelled

"just kidding" Runo said

Runo got out of the car and went to the skating rink and saw Amber was talking to Dan

_But what were they talking about?_

When Amber noticed Runo and waved and singled her to come there as Runo did "I thought you will take a day off " Amber said. "how can I? I have to practice" Runo replied. "so if you are here let me show you something follow me". Runo followed and Amber took her to her office. She took a piece of paper and unfold and showed to Runo. "there is a new contest holding do want to join?" "of course" Runo said. "Good then tell that to Dan" Amber said. "why" Runo asked "didn't I told you it's a pair lot you will be paired with Dan kuso" Amber said

"WHAT!" Runo said more like yelled

To be continued . . . .

**So how was it? Please review oh and thanks to starlight (I don't remember her name) for rewiew**

**Anyways I was inspired by a book called "Ice Dreams" so then I decided to write this!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Alian Marvell signing up!**


	3. A Surprise

"_WHAT!" Runo screamed more like yelled_

"What do you mean by that?" Runo said angrily

"You know what I mean" Amber said smiling even though there could pure mischievous shown in her eyes.

"But Dan just joined here for 3 years he can't skate properly, he is always bumping into other people, He is ALWAYS skating to fast and he doesn't even have details properly!" Runo said angrily

"You are wrong, Dan has talent all he needs to do is a bit sharpening on his skills, that's all" Amber said trying to defend herself.

"But-" Runo began but was cut of by Amber. "Now, you listen. I am doing this for the best for you, believe me it will help you".

" . . ."

"I am giving you a few days to think about it and tell me the answer. OK?"

"yes"

"_This is so fun! I wish I could skate like this forever!" giggled Runo was skating freely on the skating rink. Her face show pure happiness. She was skating all around the rink people watching her adoration on their face, wishing that they could skate like her. The girl looked so happy like she won't be sad again little did they knew they were wrong . . ._

"_LOOK OUT!" someone screamed_

"_huh?" the girl said she turned around and her eyes widened. She skated as fast as she could but the "thing" was after her and before she knew she was covered in darkness . . . . ._

_She sat their her legs close to her chest and her arms around it, her eyes were filled with fresh amount of tears, it looked like her tears would never stop, she would never smile, the smile that would brighten up a person's day. She would also be crying, sad, on one there to help her . . ._

_No one. . ._

_There was darkness all around her . . . ._

_But even in saddest and darkest of the time there could be hope, a little hope that is shinning in our heart, the hope that will save you one day from darkness._

_"Thump Thump" a voice was heard._

"_Huh?" the girl looked up tears still there in her eyes and saw a figure approaching. The more closely it came the more detailed it looked. Who was the person?_

_It came out to be a boy about her age._

_The boy bend down so he was with her level and stared at her with this red and brown mixed shade eyes. The girl looked up and was scared will he do anything with her?_

_The answer was no._

"_What happened? Why are you crying?" the boy asked kindly_

_The girl stared as the flashback came to her mind and more tears came _

" _. . ."_

"_It's ok if you don't want to tell me but please stop crying"_

_The boy wiped her tears away but more came_

"_You shouldn't cry"_

_The girl still didn't said anything_

_The boy couldn't take it anymore it hurts him to see her cry he wants her to smile again and never stop smiling_

_Never . . ._

_The girl looked down she doesn't wants to met his gaze but suddenly she felt something warm around her body and before she knew it she was in the boys arms. It felt good on her cold body. It felt like his body's warmth was transferring into hers._

_She looked up her tears weren't flowing anymore. The boy grinned._

_She opened her mouth "T-thank you"_

_The boy gave her his toothily grin "good to you can talk"_

_The sides of her lips twitched and formed into a . . . ._

_Smile _

"_What could I do without you, Dan?" _

"_I don't know that, Runo but I bet you will be pretty messed-"_

**RING RIING RING!**

Runo's eyes opened she sat up right away.

_What kind of dream was that?_

A weird dream she would say and since when did she start dreaming about Dan?

She looked at the clock it was 6:30 am

She got up and took a shower and changed and went down stairs. Her mother was cooking food and her father was eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Dad and Mom" she greeted happily

"Good Morning dear"

She sat down and started eating her breakfast as she finished she sat up took her bag and said

"Bye Mom Dad I am going to school!"

By that she went out of her home

She took a deep breath and exhaled today she sure felt good

"Hey Runo!" a voice said

"hm?" she turned around and saw Aliana

"Hi" she greeted

"How was everything? I mean in skating"

"It was fine"

"Really? I don't believe you"

Runo sighed "ok this is what happened . . . . "

After a few minutes of telling her what happened in ice skating yesterday, Aliana said

"Did that really happened?"

"yes"

"that's cute, if I were you I would have totally said yes!" Aliana exclaimed, stars in eyes.

Runo sweat dropped.

"I seriously don't know what to do should I say yes?" She asked.

"yes of course!, and by the way it will also help you"

Runo pouted "I don't think so"

Aliana sighed Runo is just too stubborn to think of what is right for her and she can't help her in this situation, she has to chose the right choice for her.

"Think about" was all that Aliana would say

And this how that they went. . . .but there is a surprise coming

Runo took her books from her locker and went to her class, it was history class she liked history, many people will think it's boring but for her it isn't. History is quite interesting. It tells you about the past so people don't repeat it in future

**(A/N: Same here! XD)**

" Oh there she is, isn't she hot? " one the boys said

"yeah! One day I will ask her out and she will diffenalty say yes!" other said

A vein was popping on the blunette's head and she clenched her hands

"Ahh she is so cute!"

Now she can't stop her self

"CAN YOU PLEAS E STOP THE HECK OF IT!" the blue head yelled.

The boys shivered; sometimes she really is angry and scary.

As she went inside the class she was welcomed by screams and shooting, but its normal for her she took a seat and looked around everyone was talking or screaming or throwing paper balls at each other. She sighed it was the same as yesterday

But it's not . . .

She heard some girls talking about something. . .

" . . .do you know there is a new boy coming over here, I heard he is so cute!"

"How does he look like?"

"I think chocolate brown eyes and red and brown mix color of eyes"

_That reminds me of Dan!_

_No, it couldn't be him, I bet there are many people that have chocolate brown hair and red brown eyes and what would he doing over here anyway?_

Her train of thought was interrupted when teacher came; she had a smile on her face

"Good morning, class"

"good morning Miss. Alice" **(a/n: sorry guys but I wanted her to be the teacher)**

"Today we have a new student, I hope you treat him nicely" she had warm smile on her face.

_So the girl were right after all but-_

A boy of around her age came, he had messy brown hair and a mixture of red and brown color eyes, he was wearing a red jacket with blue shirt under it, blue jeans and red joggers with white arrows on it, it was . . .

Dan!

To be continued . . . .

**I love cliffhangers **

**Ok guys I think that's it! Sorry for the long wait but blame my school not me! Please forgive me (puppy dog eyes) I have been under pressure with friends and school test and homework Stupid homework!**

**I was supposed to do my homework right now when I am doing this XD**

**Anyways back to the story I know it's not detailed but I am not that good at writing please don't blame me, I am trying my best.**

_(Runo's voice) what is Dan doing in our school! What will happen next? Aren't you curious? So don't miss the next chapter of "Successful Jump" see ya! (Aliana's voice) not only Dan is here Kan is here too! Aww I can't wait to show him the whole school and also give him some tips on drawing! Anyways please don't the next chapter!. Bye!_

**Inspiration is all I need!**

**~AlianaMarvell **


End file.
